Royal Love
by XUchihaSakura5X
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura promised each other that when they grow up, they would marry each other. But one dreadful day, Sakura had to move. After 5 years, they meet once again. But the problem is, Sakura doesn't remember who Sasuke is! What is Sasuke going to do
1. Chapter 1: Painful Reunion

**SAKURA'S THOUGHT**

_SASUKE'S THOUGHT_

_**THOUGHTS**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Painful Reunion… 

_Dream/Flashback_

_It was a beautiful day, when a little pink-haired girl was skipping through the cherry blossom field happily. The pink-haired girl was resting under an oak tree with a very handsome raven haired boy. They were best friends ever since the day they met. "Hey Sasuke…" said our pink-haired character, Sakura. "Hmm?" responded Sasuke our very sleepy raven haired boy. "Uuumm… I really don't know how to say this but…I'-I'm-I'm moving…" said a very upset Sakura. Sasuke bolted right up from his seat and yelled "WHAT?!?! You're moving?! How can you? We promised each other that we'll never be apart and that w-whe-when we grow up we'll marry each other!!!" "I know Sasuke… but… my dad wants me to move to the Mist Village and marry this Prince named Neji." Sakura was on the verge of tears. "Sakura, please don't cry. It only brings me and you more sadness… so… is it an arranged marriage?" "Ye-yeah… I DON'T WANT TO MARRY PRINCE NEJI SASUKE!!! I WANT TO MARRY YOU!!!" screamed out a VERY frustrated and stressed Sakura. "Ssshhh… everything is gonna be alright Sakura… just pr-promise me one thing hime." "Wh-what Sasuke?"_

"_Promise me that one day we'll meet again and then marry each other, promise me that you'll never forget me, promise me that you'll always be mine and mine forever please…" said Sasuke. "Of course Sasuke! I promise!!!" proclaimed Sakura. "Goodbye Sasuke, my love… till we meet again…" Sakura was walking away from Sasuke, with a great amount of pain in her heart._ "Nooo Sakura! Don't leave me!!!" screamed Sasuke. _'Whew… it was just a nightmare… I keep having the same nightmare over and over… I miss her so much… when we'll I ever see her again?'_

"Prince Sasuke" said his royal assistance, Sir Naruto. "It is time to do your morning routine." "Naruto, you bumbling idiot. I told you to call me as Sasuke. We're buddies, not royal acquaintances!" "Oh yeah! Haha… I forgot" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Anyways Sasuke-teme" at that remark Sasuke's brows twitched, "Today the Prince and Princesses of the Mist Palace is coming over to discuss important matters.

At the mention of the Vist Palace, Sasuke quickly asked Naruto "Do you mean Prince Neji and his wife, Princess Sakura?" "Uuumm yeah do you know her?" "Yeah… you can say that I guess…" "Anyways Sasuke-teme! Get ready quickly! They're practically almost here!" Hn, alright dobe. Get out." And Naruto left Sasuke. _'Sakura is coming?! after 5 years I finally get to see her again…_ Sasuke took a quick 5 minutes shower and got dressed in his usual attires. He ate his breakfast fast and waited patiently for the arrival of Sakura. "Lord Sasuke" said a purple-haired girl mainly named Hinata, another royal assistance of Sasuke. "Lord Neji and Lady Sakura has arrived." "Hn, bring them in." responded a very nervous Sasuke on the inside.

Neji and Sakura walked boldly into the royal palace. When Sasuke saw Sakura, his breath seemed to gotten stuck on his throat. In other words, she was stunning. Her pink hair seemed to have gotten longer and silkier. She had curves all in the right places. She possessed the body that any men will drool over, and any women would want to have. The most intriguing part was that her jade like eyes were shining brighter than any stars in the sky. Her kimono suited her perfectly also. Neji was handsome also, since most of the maids were drooling over him also.

**PROFILE**

Lord Sasuke

Age: 18

Appearance: Heartthrob of the whole Uchiha Kingdom. Raven haired. Perfect skin. Toned.

Personality: Cold and cruel, but only kind towards a certain girl.

Lord Neji

Age: 19

Appearance: Heartthrob of the Whole Hyuuga Kingdom. Sepia haired. Perfect skin. Toned.

Personality: Cold and cruel, but only kind towards his wife, Sakura.

Lady Sakura

Age: 17, turning 18 in 1 month.

Appearance: Prettiest girl out of the whole Hyuuga Kingdom. Pink haired. Has perfect skin/curves. Bright smile, jade like eyes. Kind-hearted.

Personality: Warm and kind towards everyone, including strangers. But can be violent during times when provoked.

(Now back to the story.!)

"It has been a while since we last saw each other Uchiha." said Neji while bowing his head. "Hn, guess so Hyuuga…" came a cold respond from the Uchiha. His eyes has never left from Sakura. Noticing this affection Neji smirked. **_'So Uchiha has a thing for my future wife. Let's see how much I can get him jealous' _**thought a certain Hyuuga. "Hn, this is my future wife, Haruno Sakura. Sakura, say hello to Uchiha Sasuke" **'So this is Uchiha Sasuke… but why does he look so familiar?' **"Ohayo! My name is Haruno Sakura." bowed down Sakura.

"Sakura, d-d-do you remember me?" "Wh-what?! What are you talking about?! I never met you in my whole life!" Shock has spread across Sasuke's face. Sakura was acting like he was a total stranger! "Hyuuga, what the hell is wrong with Sakura?!" growled a VERY pissed Sasuke.

"Sakura dear, can you leave us for a moment?" "Sure Neji-kun." _'Neji-kun?! What the fuck is happening right now?!' _The next scene shocked him even more. Sakura, HIS Sakura, had just kissed Neji, THE HYUUGA NEJI, on the lips and left.

"Hnn. I guess you're wondering why Sakura doesn't remember you right now Uchiha. Simple, I erased her memories with you." said a smirking Neji. "Why…why Hyuuga. You knew I loved her! You even had her to be your wife! Why couldn't you at least remember me?!" screamed Sasuke. "Why you ask Uchiha? Well why don't you ask Sakura yourself? I also was in deep love with Sakura. But after she moved in with me, all she could think was about you. Not about me. I was mad and upset. I was good as you. So why couldn't I win her heart? So for the easiest way, I erased her memory, and made her only love me. Her "true" lover. And now, in 3 weeks, Sakura and I are gonna get married." _'Wh-what?!?!?! Sakura is gonna get married?! I knew she was gonna get married but… that's it. I will win Sakura's heart and her memory before her marriage so she can truly marry who she loves. And that is me, and me only.'_

**(And CLIFFY! How did you guys like it? I just started writing fanfiction so go easy on the review for me! Arigato! Will update soon!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories of the Past

**Royal Love**

Chapter 2: Memories of the Past

(A/N: Gomen minnan! I couldn't upload earlier cause 1) I had a very bad cold. 2) My whole basement was flooded and no one bothered to fix the broken cords so my electricity got busted TTTT. and lastly 3) I had 2 tests and 3 quizzes. TTTT. Anyways hope you enjoy the second chapter!)

* * *

Sakura was wandering around the hallways when she decided to sit down on a bench outside. She was in deep thought of her previous encounter with the raven-haired boy. _'He seems so familiar to me… I'll ask Neji-kun later'. _She snapped back to reality when she heard footsteps near her.

"Sakura-chan. There you are." said a gentle voice. When Sakura looked toward the source of the voice, it was none other than Hyuuga Neji walking towards her. "Ah! Neji-kun. Gomen… I got bored of walking so I wanted to sit beneath a cherry blossom tree." replied Sakura.

"It reminds you of our first kiss here doesn't it?" teased Neji. Sakura suddenly turned into 3 different shades of red and pink, blushing like crazy. "NEJI-KUN!!! Stop it… You're making me blu-blush…." pepped Sakura. "Hahaha… Gomen Sakura-chan. I just love to see you blush. It makes you look cute and… **irresistible**." responded Neji.

These two couples were having a great time, that they did not notice two pairs of Sharingan eyes staring at them dangerously. _'Kuso….. Sakura is actually blushing! Onegai Sakura… Wait for me… I'll make you mine once again'_ said a VERY jealous Sasuke.

Sasuke was thinking up a plan to separate Sakura and Neji during dinner so he can have a "little" chat with her. "Yeah! That's it. This will DEFINITELY make Sakura and Neji separate enough to give me time to talk with her." smirked Sasuke. (Ohh-la-la! What ever are you thinking Sasuke-kun?! Gomen! Back to the story!!!)

It was dinner and Lady Sakura and Lord Neji walked down to the dinning room together, only to be greeted by Lord Sasuke already waiting for them. Neji smirked in his mind as he saw jealousy in Sasuke's eye.

"Forgive us Lord Sasuke. Lady Sakura and I were… occupied with something." smirked Neji. Hearing this, Sasuke was shaking with rage while Sakura was blushing to death. (Neji meant that they were… making out… if some ppl didn't catch it xD) "Neji-kun! Tha-That wasn't very necessary to say was it…?" whispered Sakura while tugging on Neji's sleeve. Obviously Sakura couldn't take the embarrassment from his fiancé.

"Gomen Sakura-chan. I got a little carried away I guess." smiled Neji. (Yes take note of that ppl! THE GREAT NEJI smiled just for SAKURA! I think I forgot to mention it previously, Neji is NOT USING SAKURA! I repeat he is NOT using Sakura.! He really loves her, but since she loved Sasuke more, he just erased her memory.) Neji kissed Sakura on her cheek lightly in front of Sasuke.

Sakura smiled also and sat down to eat. Sasuke felt like jumping out of the window this instant. His love of his life was in love with his worst enemy, and she couldn't remember who he was. Can his day get worse? "Oh Sasuke!" yelled a voice coming from the hallways. _'Apparently, it just got worse…'_ thought Sasuke.

The voice was from Uchiha Itachi. "What the hell do you want Itachi!" screamed Sasuke. "Foolish brother! Is that how you greet your elders? Tsk-tsk. You need to review your manners. Anyways I came here to say farewell, for I am going on a business trip to the Hidden Village of Mist." "Why the Mist, if I may ask Lord Itachi?" asked Sakura, being the curious yet innocent one.

"Ah! I'm glad you asked Lady Sakura! You see I have been informed of- "Get the hell out of here Itachi! We're all hungry and we don't plan to hear your lame excuses!" interrupted Sasuke.

"Fine Sasuke!" scoffed Itachi, while mumbling some curses down the stairway. "Let's eat minnan!" smiled Sakura. "Hai" Neji and Sasuke responded, while giving each other death-glares. Unfortunately, Sakura was too dense to notice that this rivalry was to win her heart.

"Lady Sakura, there was a letter from your father that came yesterday. It is in my office, would you like to see it now?" asked Sasuke, obviously working towards his plan. Neji, being the genius, noticed this and didn't like one bit of it. "Why don't you bring it for us Lord Sasuke." sneered Neji, hating the idea of Sakura and Sasuke being alone.

"Daijoubu Neji-kun! Anyways it will be rude to make Lord Sasuke bring my father's letter to me doncha think?" said Sakura in a sweet voice that it made Neji agree with her. "Ano… Lord Sasuke…. u-ummm where is your room by the way?"

"Oh. Umm right this way Lady Sakura." With that Sakura and Sasuke both left the dinning room and went up the stairs towards Sasuke's room. "Lady Sakura?" "Hai Lord Sasuke?" "Onegai. Call me Sasuke. No need of formality near me." "Hai."

When they arrived in Sasuke's room, Sasuke pushed Sakura into his room and pinned her to the nearest wall. When Sakura's back came in contact with the hall, hitting it pretty hard, she gasped, hissing at the pain on her back. _'Shannaro!!!! That's going to leave a damn bruise! KUSSOOO!!!!' _

"Sakura… do-do you not realize who I am?" asked a teary Sasuke. Wait a minute? Sasuke, THE UCHIHA SASUKE is crying fo-for me? Sakura was in a total shock. She didn't know what was going on. She only wished to be in the arms of her love, Hyuuga Neji at the moment.

"An-ano…gomen but like I said before. I-I don't remember you, so please… I'm begging you" said Sakura, while tears were pouring from her jade-like eyes. "Pl-please,. let me go…" "Sakura… onegai. You've got to remember me! We promised each other to marry when we grow up! Where did all that love for me go?! Neji couldn't have made you forget that easily?! Right?! Search for it Sakura! You have control over your own mind! Neji that heartless bastard can't make you forget it!" screamed Sasuke.

"PLEASE STOP!!! JUST STOP!!!" yelled Sakura. "I don't know why, dem-demo… your face… it brings me pain and sadness only… I think it is for the best if you, no, if WE forget about each other. It is obvious that I love Neji-kun, so, please… leave me be…" said Sakura.

Sasuke, who was in tremendous amount of pain, did the only thing to bring back Sakura's memory. He crashed his soft lips on Sakura's. Sakura, who was also in a state of shock, felt like her whole body was numb from Sasuke's kiss. She didn't know how to react from this action.

After what it seemed like 5 minutes, she finally stop struggling and put an arm around Sasuke's neck. They kept kissing each other, missing each other's touch, that Sasuke didn't notice Sakura pushing him away and clutching her head in pain.

"Sakura! Daijoubu?! What's wrong?!?!" yelled a very panic Sasuke. "Ughh!!!" screamed Sakura.

_FLASHBACK_

"Gomen Sasuke-kun! I promise to come back for you someday! Onegai! Wait till the day I return so we can marry each other!" "Hai Sakura-chan! I'll wait for you till the day I die!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wh-what is this memories I'm get-getting? Th-they have you in it Sasuke-san…" Suddenly Sakura fainted in the arms of Sasuke. "Sakura…" whispered Sasuke.

It seemed like Sasuke's plan was working. The more they got closer, the more Sakura received memories of them together.

'_If this continues, than Sakura-chan will remember me in no time!'_ thought Sasuke. But Sasuke didn't like the idea of putting Sakura, HIS Sakura-chan in pain. Though, the only way was to put her in pain so she can get her memories back. _'Daijoubu Sakura-chan. I'll be here with you to protect you… don't worry my cherry-blossom… I'll help you retrieve your memories back if that's the last thing I do… I promise to fulfill our promise…'_

**

* * *

(A/N: How was that minnan?! Good? Bad? So-so? Well I was in a happy mood today due to going to the movies with my best friend. : so I thought to upload. Anyways. please review and tell me your opinion on this chapter onegai.! 3 would love it if yu do.: yu know what I say.! the more yu review (good ones, not bad ones!) the faster I upload.! Till next time my wonderful readers.! xD stay tuned.! Oh and btw! This chapter 2 was 5, I repeat FIVE PAGES LONG!!! so review a lot please.! 3 :**

**(Oh and I forgot to tell you this important preview of the next chapter! Everything is going fine when Neji catches a suspicious friendship going in between Sasuke and Sakura.! So he tries to separate Sakura from Sasuke as far as possible. He realizes that Sakura is also getting her memory back. Neji decides to take drastic measures to keep HIS Sakura-chan by his side no matter what! Read to find out.!!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome back

**Royal Love**

Chapter 3: Memories of the Past

**

* * *

**

Sakura stood frozen as she realized Sasuke and her lips were touching. A minute later, her head started to pound crazily.

It also hurt like mad. She fainted right onto Sasuke's arm.

* * *

(Flashback/ Past)

"_Sakura…ple-please…do-don't go!!" screamed a raven haired boy. _

"_Gomen Sasuke-kun…" responded a chibi pink-haired girl._

'_Whoa… she looks a lot like me' though Sakura. 'Matte… Sa-Sasuke-kun?! NANI!!!! So is the boy Sasuke-sama and me when I was a child?'_

_Just by looking at Sasuke-kun's tears falling down made Sakura's heart fill with pain and guilt. She started to wonder why Sasuke-sama was crying._

"_Please don't forget me Sasuke-kun…" said chibi Sakura while fresh tears were trailing down her peach cheek._

"_Okay Sakura-chan…. I pro-promise…. I'll find you, and keep my promise to you…." said chibi Sasuke._

_He, too was in great pain of the idea of Sakura moving to the Mist Village to get married._

_Sakura was walking away from Sasuke, and Sasuke was chasing after her. _

'_Sasuke…..Sasuke…..SASUKE!!!!!"_

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"SASUKE!!!!" screamed Sakura. She was sitting up on a bed. She looked around to see Sasuke barging in through the door, a face filled with concern and worry.

"SAKURA!!! Dajoubu deska?!" yelled Sasuke, who apparently was shocked due to Sakura's scream.

"Ha-Hai, Sasuke-sama…" whispered Sakura.

"What did I tell you about the "sama" in my name Sakura-chan?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura was in her own world thinking about her dream, not being able to notice Sasuke's face coming closer.

"Sakura-chan" asked Sasuke.

Sakura, surprised, looked up to only see Sasuke's face very, and I mean VERY close to hers. She could even feel her face burning up due to his hot breath tickling her face.

"Yes, Sasuke-san?" meeked Sakura.

When Sasuke saw Sakura's blush, he smirked and leaned closer.

"Sakura-chan???" purred Sasuke innocently.

The next move shocked Sakura, that she gasped. Sasuke had kissed her on the cheek.

"Sasuke-san, ano….. have we ever met in the past?" whispered Sakura, while playing with her fingers.

Sasuke taken back, wondered if the kiss as he planned made a little part of her memory with him return. Sasuke had a pain in his heart when he saw Sakura in tears clutching her head like it was her life.

"Uhhhhh…. please Sasuke-kun….ma-make this pain st-stop…." As a droplet of tears fell from Sakura's emerald eyes, her last word before she fainted made Sasuke shocked.

Her whispered word was "Ashiteru Sasuke-kun….". While holding onto her dearly, Sasuke also whispered into her ear, "Ashiteru Sakura-chan, welcome back."

While Sasuke and Sakura were in their moment, a pair of lavender eyes were spying them, and walked away….

**

* * *

**

**(Preview: "Sakura…my dear… I don't want you to be near Lord Sasuke anymore…" grunted Neji. "Doushite Neji-kun?" asked Sakura innocently. "I just don't want you to okay? Your new bodyguards are here. Sakura-chan… meet Hoshigaki Kisame and Deidara."**


End file.
